Sealed in the Web of Time
by soaring bubblegum
Summary: Uroboros. The never ending circle. The fish that ate it's own tail. A woman who would not die. A woman who would not be let to die... even if that was what she most desired. Time travel
1. Dynamic Entry!

**Okay, this is a new project. It's my first try attempting to write a time-travel fic... so I'd like to read your opinions.**

**Thank you!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prologue. Dynamic Entry!**

_"Death shall cleanse the world!" _– _The Council of the Nine_

_

* * *

  
_

Labored breathing.

Sweat drops on human flesh.

Blood and an intrincated fuuin.

"Kassei!(1)"

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen glared at the pile of paperwork that he had still left to do. Sighing he puffed smoke from his pipe and stood up. Walking towards the windows the Sandaime felt the atmosphere stir. Like something... was going to break.

In that moment Namikaze Minato and his team walked into the room.

"Ah, Minato-kun." Said the Hokage pleasantly. "Reporting I assume?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen motioned them to sit, but as they started to move a fast ripping sound reached their ears. An intrincated fuuin appeared in the floor, craving itself into the wood. Minato recognizing the tipe of seal told them to stand back and be prepared for anything. The fuuin started to glow, red and golden particles flew around it at fast speeds. Then they concentrated in a single point and materialized in what seemed a person.

Said person wobbled and tried to stand, and with great effort he or she succeeded. Minato reacted and tackled the person to the ground inmobilizing them. A moan erupted from the now inmobile figure. From his point of view Minato could see that the person was a she. A girl about the same age as his pupils. But the fuuin, the Kiroi Senko took a quick gaze at it, was very complex. She couldn't be an ordinary person then.

"Identify yourself." Sarutobi demanded.

"If blondie here lets me stand up maybe I'd be able to present myself, Hokage-sama." Said the female voice.

Minato's right eyebrow twitched.

"You are in no position of..."

"Yes, yes. I know. But I like to see the face of the person whom I'm talking with, you know? Common courtesy." She snorted.

Minato looked at the Hokage, who nodded. Then he released her but kept a watchful eye over the girl.

"Yo."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Name's Namikaze Yoruko, yoroshiku."

Hiruzen was startled... Namikaze? But then... she had to be related to Minato-kun. Somehow. Now that she looked at the girl...

Minato was shocked. Namikaze? She looked at the girl closely. Blonde hair, just like his. Blue eyes, like his... And the same peachy skin. Only her whiskers made a difference. They could've been twins!

The three pupils stared.

Hatake Kakashi looked between his sensei and the new girl. Rin was curious about the origins of the new girl, and Obito... was gaping like a goldfish.

He raised a shaking finger to point at her.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Yoruko blinked.

"Oh my, pointing at a lady... so unpolite." She made a disappointed face. "Have you no manners, Uchiha?"

A big vein grew on said boys forehead.

"What the heck!? You appear from nowhere and start insulting me and sensei!?" Obito paced forward towards her, noticing her shortness, and smirked evily. "And such a shortie too..." But his teasing didn't make any change on her behaviour. She just stared at him as if he was an idiot.

"No manners _at all_..." she sat comfortingly in one of the couches and stretched. "You should introduce yourselves you know... but that won't be necessary. I know you all." She smiled mysteriously, showing overgrown fangs.

Sarutobi Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"Care to _elaborate_, Yoruko-san?"

Her smile softened at the hokage's voice.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." She crossed her legs. "Your name is Sarutobi Hiruzen. Current Hokage of Konoha no Sato in Hi no Kuni. You have a son: Sarutobi Asuma. He will smoke in a few years. Will give you a grandchildren with Kurenai. You will have another grandchildren, whose name will be Konohamaru. But... you won't live that long, you know, old man?"

Minato's team took protective stances around the Hokage.

"No need to worry. I won't kill him." She stood up. "I'm not the one who made it in the future anyway."

"So... you are from de _future_ Yoruko-san?" Asked an intrigued Rin.

"Yes, Rin-san. That I am."

Blue eyes roamed around the room, finally stopping at her ex-sensei's eyes. She padded slowly to him and tilted her head to the side.

"Hatake Kakashi, son of Hatake Sakumo, the White Fang of Konoha." She searched into his eyes, and he looked at her wearily. "You know, you father did the right thing." At his infuriated gaze she raised her hands. "Now, now. In the future, things aren't the same..."

"What do you mean?" asked an incredulous voice. She shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't tell them anything from the futures that Konoha could have.

She smiled softly at him. "I'm not the number one hyperactive and knucklehead shinobi for nothing, you know?" she raised her gaze to the windows. "And I made it to Hokage too."

"You were hokage!?"

"Hokage in the future?"

"You? Hokage?"

Yoruko almost sweatdropped. Almost.

"Yes, I _was_."

* * *

Love all.


	2. Time Travel and Inmortality

**Chapter 1. Time Travel and Inmortality**

"_...Her __knowledge of demons alone is staggering. I suspect she was far more powerful than anyone ever realized."_- _Uchiha Madara to Pain_

_

* * *

  
_

**Last time:**

"_You were hokage!?"_

"_Hokage in the future?"_

"_You? Hokage?"_

_Yoruko almost sweatdropped. Almost. _

"_Yes, I was."_

_

* * *

  
_

Yoruko sighed for... _wait_, she wasn't counting her sighs. It was normal that they were wary of her... but this was a bit _extreme_.

"_Five_ ANBU guards? I think you're _exagerating_ here, old man." Her eyebrow twitched. Over her never ending years of inmortality and ressurection she had grown the patience of a saint. But, hey... she had a limit too!

"Nonsense." Yoruko rolled her eyes at the Hokage. "You are a forgeiner, and from the future." He sighed. "What did you expect? A welcome party?"

"Well... that'd be great, don't cha think?" She said. "'Sides, I know where you hide the sake, old man." The Hokage almost choked in his tea. "Oh, surprised you?" Yoruko winked. "Lessee... Ah! I know where the Forbbiden Scroll is! Ain't that awesome?"

"One of this days I'm going to die from a heart attack, I swear." He grieved. Yoruko chuckled at this and patted him on the back. "Nah, you won't die from that..." _Well, in the other time lines he never died from that, so I guess he ain't gonna die from that._ "Anyway! You up for shougi?"

After Yoruko-san beating him 5 times in a row at shougi, Hiruzen made her go home with her ANBU guards. The girl was a mystery. She said she came from the future... It was factible. Yoruko-san seemed to know all of Konoha's secrets... But she could be an spy? Sarutobi doubted that. The blonde appeared to be too comfortable around high class shinobi...

All this thinking was giving the Hokage a headache... Wait. He hadn't said anything about the ANBU guards...? Oh man. This was going to be troublesome.

"I'm hooooomeeeeeee!" Since her arrival two days ago she had been living with her father; Minato. "How was your day, hm?" She asked her masculine carbon copy.

"Fine, I guess" He nodded to her. "I'm tired tough. Those Iwa shinobis are getting on my nerves. They keep attacking and doing faints." Minato threw himself on the couch and groaned.

"Are you hurt?" She took a good look at him. _Three broken ribs, no shit. _"Nah, not really, just sore." Yoruko sighed and stuck her finger into his ribs, earning a loud cry. "Right, and those broken ribs must be sore too?" Minato sighed and gave in. "All right, all right. I have some broken ribs, so what? They'll heal anyway-mfff!"

Yoruko had been ignoring him and proceeded to take off his shirt. There was a part of his flesh swollen... and pruple. "Hey! Stop that" he complained. She threw him a glare. "Shaddup and let me work." At that her hands started glowing green. She touched him gently, trying not to cause him more pain. Yoruko made a satisfied sound as the bones mended and the flesh returned to its peachy normal color.

"Are we interrupting?" that almost made her fall, but Minato caught her in time. She turned her head to the voices' direction. _So, the kids are here, huh?_ "Not at all, right Minato-_chan_?"

The future Hokage twitched. "I told you not to call me that, Yoruko-_chin_..." she rolled her eyes at him. "I was just tending to his wounds, that is all." Rin bowed her head to her. The girl was just so polite... Kakashi made an imperceptible nod and Obito glared at her. _Sigh._ Uchiha syndrome. Damn them.

"I didn't know you were a medi-nin, Yoruko-sama!" the blonde sweatdropped. This girl had an obsession with her. Damnit. "Well, I think that a medi-nin should be implanted in the three-man teams. It's needed." Rin nodded and expressed her opinion. "That would be wise. You never know what could happen, and many lives could be saved with a medi-nin in the team." Yoruko smiled at the girl. "Exactly." The girl blushed and muttered something incomprehensible. "Rin? You'd like to ask something?" She blushed again and nodded.

"W-would you mind teaching me?" she was met with silence and she started to fidget. "U-um... I mean, I-If it doesn't bother you... eh..."

"I'd be pleased in being your teacher, Rin." The kunoichi widened her eyes. "Really?!" Yoruko laughed. "Really."

* * *

**I know it's short D:**


	3. The Meeting and Old Bonds

**Chapter 2. The Meeting and Old Bonds**

"_My will is my own."- Namikaze Yoruko to The Council of the Nine_

_

* * *

  
_

**Last time:**

"_I'd be pleased in being your teacher, Rin." _

_The kunoichi widened her eyes. "Really?!" _

_Yoruko laughed. "Really."_

_

* * *

  
_

After that Yoruko started her classes with Rin. The girl had average chakra reserves but had a very good control of it. She was progressing steadly, she'd be a good medi-nin.

They trained at Minato's house. It was big and usually empty, so it was perfect for concentrating. While watching the girl trying to reanimate a fish she let her mind wander. She had to focus in her task. The other time lines had been destroyed because she could not stop him from being free. Yoruko didn't know how to keep him sealed... He always, always achieved to escape her. Then the blasted demon destroyed that time line alongside his brothers and ressurected her to another time line... It was an endless game. How many years had she been living like that? She couldn't remember.

Sighing she praised the young girl that had finally achieved to reanimate the fish. Yoruko gave her a ten minute break and went outside, to the front garden. She took a seat and dedicated her time to watch people walking. Some of them greeted her formally... They had been said that she was the long lost little sister of their beloved Minato. Since then people always nodded in her direction. She smiled and waved back at them enciting squeals from her _fangirls_.

It was a bit disturbing... But kunoichi-wannabes looked at her like some sort of icon to follow, or something like that... It didn't mean that she hated them or something. She sighed.

A child that was running at top speed fell face-first. Yoruko blinked. Almost automatically she stood and picked up the child."Hey, are you all right kiddo?" she couldn't see his eyes, his black hair didn't let her see... wait. Those facial marks, charcoal hair... Yoruko moved his hair away and sucked in her breath.

_Uchiha Itachi... chibi-version._

Changing the kid's wheight from one hip to another she walked into the house. She left the kid on the sofa and made a move to leave to look for bandages but a tiny little hand stopped her from doing so. Yoruko stared at the kid's teary eyes and sighed.

"All right. I'm not leaving, 'kay?" the child's eyes were unsure. Sighing again she picked him up and sat him on her lap. "See? Nee-chan isn't going anywere." She stroked the child's black hair which seemed to calm him down. She tried cleansing a bit the blood from the wound with her white yukata. Hmm-ing at the scrape she returned her gaze to the child that looked at her.

"Do you trust nee-chan here, kiddo?" the chibi version of Itachi fidgeted, and after a moment of internal battle he nodded. "Good." She patted his head. "Nee-chan is going to heal your wound with chakra, do you understand?" the boy nodded once again. "That's good!" she chirped. "Now, let's work my magic, shall we?" Yoruko covered his knee with her hand. Green glowed and then it was gone.

"Does it still hurt?" chibi-Itachi shook his head and released his vice-like grip from the front of her yukata. _A bit more and I'd be indecently exposed... _"Say, kiddo. What's your name?" the Uchiha hesitated. "Aw, c'mon. Won't you tell nee-chan you name?"

"Itachi..." he looked up to her as if searching approval. "That's a fine name, Ita-chan!" the kid blushed at the new nickname. "Would you like to know nee-chan's name?" the boy nodded vigorously.

"Yoruko! Don't you dare forget it!" the child nodded and smiled.

"Yoruko-nee-san?" he asked hopefully. "Of course, kiddo. Yoruko-nee-san, at your service." She winked at him playfully and Itachi tackled her into the sofa.

"Ooh! Revenge is coming!" Yoruko tickled him making the little boy laugh hysterically. She stoped to let the kid regain his breath. "You tired, kiddo?" she asked him. All she recieved was a light snore. Sweatdropping, she accomodated the kid on her lap, and his vide-grip-of-doom returned and clutched her. In between his sleep the kid mumbled something.

"Yes, kiddo. Forever."


	4. Into the Field

**Chapter 3. Into the Field**

"_Wake up, time to die."- Nibi no Nekomata to Namikaze Yoruko_

_

* * *

_

**Last time:**

_In between his sleep the kid mumbled something._

"_Yes, kiddo. Forever."_

_

* * *

_

Meeting chibi-Itachi had been... strange. Later, a rather annoyed but grateful Obito and a little Uchiha boy had come to retrieve the kid. She had been curious about the other Uchiha kid so she'd asked him his name. Shisui. Uchiha Shisui. The kiddo had never been involved with her in the other timelines. This one was so weird. Strange things kept happening.

First, the Sandaime had asked her to join the ANBU. After a few threatenings by the Hokage – they involved ramen – she had accepted his 'offer'.

Second, Minato was more than a brother than she tought. Being a single child she thought he'd be uncomfortable around her. But, no! They seemed twins! The two of them were always together. They loved ramen. They loved speedy spars. They hated perverts. They... oh, whatever!

Third, Obito had taken a liking to her. She didn't know when or how. The boy kept asking her things about woman behaviour. Yoruko had asked if he liked Rin. He blushed and ran away. Kids this days...

Sighing she told herself to stop.

She had been making some instant ramen when this train of thoughts assaulted her. Picking up the chopsticks and the ramen bowl she dropped into the sofa and started eating.

"Hey, is that ramen?" a masculine voice asked.

"No, it isn't." Yoruko replied. "You are just dreaming" she heard Minato chuckle and a little smile appeared on her face.

"Just give me a bite, would you?" the jinchuuriki rolled her eyes but gave him some noodles. He slurped with gusto and closed his eyes blissfuly. "Ah, delicious!"

"Indeed." She chuckled. He let himself fall on the couch and sighed. "Tired?"

"Why, yes." He groaned. "The council is killing me, I swear." He suddenly laid and rested his head on Yoruko's lap, ignoring her indigned 'hey!'. "I just need a bit of sleep..."

The blue-eyed girl sighed and watched as Minato fell sleep. She finished her bowl and put it on the table. Looking at the Hokage-to-be her gaze softened. Just a few days and she already treasured him. Yoruko ran her hands in his hair, genly disentangling it.

"Hiruzen"

"Aah, Yoruko-san." The old man smiled "It's good to see you healthy and..."

"Cut the crap, old man." She spat "What are you and the friggin' council doing?"

"What do you mean, Yoruko-san?" the Hokage furrowed his brows "Is something wrong?"

"Minato is tired." She narrowed her eyes. "And when I say tired I mean exhausted!"

Hiruzen sighed and dismissed the ANBU. He knew that giving young Minato so much paperwork and meetings would have him tired, but, to Yoruko-san to be angry...?

"Give him field missions."

The old man was startled by her proposal. He stoned his face and shook his head.

"No, he is going to be the future Yondaime." He gazed at the blond woman "We need him here."

"Does it look like I care?" she asked coldly. "Give him a squad and let him participate in the Iwa war! He needs it!"

"As I said Yoruko-san, we can't leave him unprotected and I can't spare more a ANBU squads just for him."

He stared at the short beautiful woman with a frown. Hiruzen knew that she was worried about his health, and being a medi-nin was even worse for her. The old Hokage could not do anything for the young Hokage-to-be.

"I'll go."

The Sandaime was speechless. Sighing he nodded.

The jinchuuriki flew outside the window.

* * *

**Another chappie done! Sorry I'm so slow uploading, I'm pretty busy.**


	5. Kitsune, Shishi, Amerikahyou, Kuma and I

**Chapter 4. Kitsune, Shishi, Amerikahyou, Kuma and Iwa**

"_No one can oppose me." – Kyuubi no Kitsune_

_

* * *

_

**Last time**

"I'll go."

The Sandaime was speechless. Sighing, he nodded.

The jinchuuriki flew outside the window.

* * *

"_Kuchiyose no Justu_!"

"Yes, hime?"

"Kuro, scout the north and make a perimeter."

"Understood."

The kitsune masked ANBU saw the crow flying towards the indicated direction and turned arround to look at her squad. Kuma, the demolitions expert, was tall and well built, male, silent. Shishi, a power-house, an all-rounder. Amerikahyou, the assasin of the buntai. They made a well-formed squad.

"Taichou?"

Her eyes snapped sharply to the right. Shishi.

"Yes?"

"Orders?"

"Flying tiger formation, three meter spread, no sound." Shishi nodded in understanding. "Kuma's fireworks will be the signal, until then patroll the area and dispose of possible obstacles." She narrowed her eyes. "Understood?"

"Hai."

"Dismissed."

And then, Kitsune was alone in the forest.

* * *

"_Katon: Karyuu Endan_!"

A large dragon of fire rushed towards the target, roasting them in the spot. Twisting in mid-air Kitsune dodged two shuriken that some random shinobi had thrown carelessly. Showing a strange flexibility she twisted again and returned the shuriken to their rightful owner, stabbing the Iwa shinobi's eyes. A strangled cry of disbelief.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Five replicas popped in and scattered, trying to confuse the enemy.

Three, five, seven. Seven Iwa shinobi remained. Sighing in annoyance Kitsune mumbled something.

"_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu_!"

Another dragon, this time a water-based one, rushed in and swept a shinobi into a near tree. Kitsune jumped to avoid a rather nasty-looking poisoned kunai and used a tree to propell herself into an enemy. They clashed kunai in mid-air, twisting, dodging. Transforming a dangerous battle into a beautiful but deadly dance.

Where in the nine Hells were the fireworks? She needed them, now. Annoyed, she began rushing through seals. "_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_!" That took care of two. Four more. Kuma,_ Kuma_, **_Kuma_**. She twitched when Shishi's chakra popped into the clearing killing an Iwa shinobi with a katon jutsu. Three.

"Need help, taichou?"

Kitsune glared at Shishi, as she sensed his growing smirk underneath the porcelain mask. Slightly ticked off she ruthlessly stabbed her tanto through another Iwa shinobi's gut, making him cough up blood.

Shishi took care of the other one, beheading the kunoichi. One left… More like no one left. Amerikahyou had killed the last one.

"Taichou."

She nodded and then glared at Shishi again. He was still smirking.

"D'aw, taichou. I love you too."

Her glare intensified tenfold. Actually there was a dark aura surrounding her lithe form. Quite scary for such a short one. Amerikahyou sighed quietly.

Suddenly, fireworks in the sky.

"Go."

* * *

They had camped on Hi no Kuni's borders. Amerikahyou was scouting the perimeter; Kuma was sleeping inside his tent. Shishi was staring at their taichou, who wasn't wearing the usual white hood. It revealed golden silky hair, a bit messy because of the long travel back to Konoha.

"Hime."

Kitsune-taichou perked up just as a black crow landed on her shoulder. The crow was average. It talked, of course, since it was a summoned animal. Quite mischievous one too. Quite useful for scouting too. Quite useful contract overall.

"Kuro."

Not so quite original with names.

"No one left alive, the mission was a success, with this Iwa's supply line is disrupted and it'll be quite a while until they can recover it. Even if they do the building is dust. Perimeter clean."

The golden-haired ANBU nodded.

"Dismissed."

The crow wing-saluted and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Taichou?"

She grunted at Shishi. He took it as an approval.

"Our next mission?"

"Escorting one." She sighed. "Quite troublesome one too."

Shishi blinked.

"Troublesome?"

"'Tis my kin we are assisting."

Shishi blinked again, and again. He shook, and soon his laughter could be heard. Until a kunai came flying too close towards his royal parts.

"That's going to be fun, right taichou?"

She glared.


	6. ANBU Team Plus

**Chapter 5. ANBU Team Plus**

"_One shot, one kill."- Namikaze Yoruko to her students_

_

* * *

_

**Last time**

"'Tis my kin we are assisting."

Shishi blinked again, and again. He shook, and soon his laughter could be heard. Until a kunai came flying too close towards his royal parts.

"That's going to be fun, right taichou?"

She glared.

* * *

The mission had been a success as Kuro had predicted. Iwa's supply line was cut short, meaning they would run out of supplies quickly. Only Kami knew when this war would end.

Kitsune was proud of her ANBU team. Everyone was fundamental in her mind.

Shishi could be annoying at times but he was an easy-going man. As easy-going as an ANBU could be, anyway. He was physically strong, well built and fast. Of course he would never be as fast as her: women were lighter and more flexible. His taijutsu was really good, his ninjutsu was excellent, and they often traded some of his own. His genjutsu was above average, his kenjutsu was good, but he liked hand-to-hand combat more.

Kuma was… a human tank. He wasn't very fast but he was insanely strong, he had a bulky body and was really tall. He excelled at demolitions and explosions. Kitsune and Kuma seemed to share a fondness for explosive tags. His taijutsu was good, and his ninjutsu too. His genjutsu was fine and he just didn't do kenjutsu.

Amerikahyou was not one for words. Kuma just liked being silent, Amerikahyou seemed to hate talking. Not too tall, not too short. Well built but thinner than Shishi. He was the assassin of the team. Silent like a shadow, really fast and untraceable.

"Ne, taichou?"

"Yes, Shishi?"

"Up for shogi?"

She smirked inwardly. He always lost to her. Having Shikamaru as a shogi partner had been a really good idea. Kitsune's strategy was unpredictable and quick, which collided with Shikamaru's well-planned moves. The Nara seemed to enjoy their matches a lot, which amused Yoruko to no end. After shogi they went could-watching, Shikamaru's favourite sport. It was quite amusing listening to the Nara talk about the clouds.

_"See that?" he pointed towards the sky. "That is a deer."_

_"Shikamaru." she blinked. "That looks like a sheep, not a deer."_

_"There's no way that is a sheep Naruto." he said. "See? Antlers?"_

_She scrunched her nose in concentration._

_"Sheep." she sighed. "That's a sheep, Shika."_

_He groaned at her._

She blinked back to the present and nodded towards Shishi's general direction.

Smirking, Shishi took the lead towards the so-called "idle room" where tables, chairs and couches were placed for the ANBU who weren't on a mission to use. She followed the raven-haired man and seated herself in front of him. He had already set up the shogi board and was grinning. His blue eyes twinkled.

She rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

He stared at his taichou while grinning. He always looked forward to their shogi matches. Shishi always lost, but it helped him to come up with new strategies.

His taichou was a short nineteen-year-old blue-eyed blonde woman. Her attitude could change from fury towards rage and coldness in matter of seconds. This amused him to no end. Such a petite thing could be so deadly.

As they played he stole glances towards his _taichou_'s face, but everytime he looked it was the same. She was unreadable, as always. He sighed inwardly but smiled. Shishi admired the woman.

"Checkmate."

"_What_?"

Shishi took a quick glance at the shogi board, stupefied.

"Oh, well." He rolled his eyes. "It was a nice match."

She inclined her head in agreement.

"You are getting better at it."

Shishi blinked. Had Kitsune-taichou just complimented him? A smile bloomed. Taichou didn't compliment just because.

"Thank you, taichou."

She smiled back at him.

* * *

"Taichou?"

"Yes, Kuma?"

"I have a new batch of explosive tags."

Kitsune-taichou's eyes twinkled in delight at the news. Kuma was happy; he had made his taichou smile.

"If you wish we could look at them_._"

Her laugh resounded through the halls.

"Of course, Kuma."

He nodded and took out the explosive tags out of his personal pouch. Kuma put them on a nearby table and spread them out for his taichou to see.

"Really nice, Kuma." She patted his arm. "Good work."

And Kuma was proud of himself. He knew he was good, but taichou rarely complimented anyone.

"Ne, what are you two doing?"

"Shishi." Kuma nodded at him.

"Kuma." Shishi nodded back.

"I was showing Kitsune-taichou the new batch of explosive tags I made."

Shishi whistled.

"I'm no demolitions expert but those look good."

Kuma nodded in appreciation.

"Kuma."

"Yes, taichou?"

"We are taking these with us."

He nodded and took them, stashing them in his pouch.

* * *

"Kitsune-taichou."

"Amerikahyou."

"We are to report to Hokage-sama in five."

She nodded in understanding.

"Prepare yourselves for a long term mission, wait outside headquarters."

"Understood."

And they were gone.

* * *

They appeared in the Hokage's office, kneeling before his table.

"Hokage-sama."

"Aa, Kitsune-taichou." He nodded towards her and her team. "Kuma-kun, Shishi-kun, Amerikahyou-kun."

They saluted and followed her white-cloaked taichou towards one edge of the room, waiting. Statues waiting patiently form Team Minato to arrive.


	7. Of Dysfunctional Emotions

**Chapter 6. Of Dysfunctional Emotions**

"_Let's move. Five meter spread, no sound." – Namikaze Yoruko to her students_

_

* * *

_

**Last time:**

They appeared in the Hokage's office, kneeling before his table.

"Hokage-sama."

"Aa, Kitsune-taichou." He nodded towards her and her team. "Kuma-kun, Shishi-kun, Amerikahyou-kun."

They saluted and followed her white-cloaked taichou towards one edge of the room, waiting. Statues waiting patiently form Team Minato to arrive.

* * *

"Hokage-sama."

The old man smiled at the young man.

"Minato-kun."

The blonde man smiled back at The Professor and stepped aside to let his students greet the Hokage. Meanwhile, he took a quick glance to the right and arched an eyebrow.

There, in a corner of the room, stood four cloaked silhouettes. ANBU? What were they doing there? Reporting? Waiting for orders? Unlikely. Why would an ANBU squad show themselves without purpose, and with the Hokage's consent, no less? It didn't make any sense. Maybe they were going with them? Surely the mission was not that hard. Rin-chan and Obito were only chuunin.

"Minato-kun," said man's head snapped back to the Hokage. "Team Kitsune will be escorting you in this mission." The blonde man nodded. "They have their own orders so do not worry about what they do or do not." Minato nodded again in understanding.

"Is the mission dangerous?"

The Hokage frowned.

"You may see for yourself." Hiruzen handed him the mission scroll.

Unwrapping it Minato proceeded to read it carefully. He nodded to himself. It was not a really dangerous mission, just some demolition and scouting.

"Kakashi-kun will lead the team since he is the only jounin." Minato blinked. He was not to be with them? Without any doubt Kakashi nodded curtly. "Your team will take Jin Bridge." Another curt nod.

"Minato-kun, here is your mission."

The man skimmed through the scroll and frowned. He would be in the front lines, not so far from the bridge, pushing back Iwa shinobi. His eyes widened a bit in understanding, and he took a quick peek towards the ANBU squad. Prisoners? War prisoners? He shuddered inwardly. The tortures in which ANBU took part in were not pretty, not at all.

"Understood."

"Now, then." Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled. "Team Kakashi, the Kitsune squad are Amerikahyou-"

Said man did not move.

"-Kuma-"

A nod from the really tall one.

"-Shishi and-"

A two-fingered wave.

"-Kitsune-taichou."

A tilted head.

Minato groaned inwardly. An emotionally dysfunctional ANBU squad? That was just _great_.

"Team Minato, are Rin-chan, a medi-nin in training-"

Rin bowed politely.

"-Uchiha Obito-kun-"

Obito waved uncertainly.

"-And Hatake Kakashi-kun."

A respectful nod.

"I'm Namikaze Minato, the team's sensei."

The Hokage watched the exchange with and amused smile.

Very interesting, indeed.

"Dismissed."

* * *

**Kitsune: fox**

**Kuma: bear**

**Shishi: lion**

**Amerikahyou: jaguar**


	8. Children, Bingo Book, Kitsunedono

**Chapter 7. Children, Bingo Book, Kitsune-dono**

"_You dare speak to me?" – Yamata no Orochi to Orochimaru_

* * *

**Last time:**

"I'm Namikaze Minato, the team's sensei."

The Hokage watched the exchange with and amused smile.

Very interesting, indeed.

"Dismissed."

* * *

They had camped at Hi no Kuni's border. One of the ANBU, Amerikahyou, had gone to scout the area, he presumed. The four masked shinobi hadn't uttered a single word since they left Konohagakure no Sato.

Kuma, the tall man, was sitting on a particularly big tree root, staring into nothingness, apparently paying no attention. Minato knew better. Never trust ANBU, Jiraiya-sensei had drilled that sentence into his head.

At Kuma's right was Kitsune-taichou, standing still like a statue, but ready to pounce if necessary. Was he or she even breathing? Ah yes, there was breath. Lower, at his/her feet was Shishi. He was just sitting on the ground taking a quick look through his bingo book.

Suddenly his eyes snapped up to meet Minato's. Startled, Minato blinked and stared back at Shishi. The pale blue eyes pierced through his sapphire ones.

"Ne," the ANBU spoke up. "You're the brother of Namikaze Yoruko, right?"

The Namikaze blinked and nodded. Shishi seemed amused, while Kitsune-taichou's chakra spiked up. Minato's eyes narrowed. There was something familiar about Kitsune.

"How old is she?"

Minato blinked again.

"Uh, fourteen?"

Laughter burst through the little clearing. Shishi was rolling on the floor clutching his sides. Kuma shook his head and chuckled softly. Meanwhile, the lithe figure of the taichou started to pour out angry energy.

Suddenly Amerikahyou landed in the clearing. He looked at Shishi and shook his head. He walked naturally to their taichou, apparently not minding the dangerous ki the little taichou was emanating. Amerikahyou whispered something and received a nod in return. He plopped down at his taichou's feet.

"Shishi."

Said man stilled and turned around to look at his taichou. She was angry, oh man.

"All right, all right."

He stood up, dusting himself off and sat at the other side of their taichou's legs, opposite of Amerikahyou. To Minato they looked like children. Kuma was the silent one, Shishi the annoying and mischievous one and Amerikahyou the serious and responsible brother.

"Shishi-san, could you lend me your bingo book for a moment?"

Minato blinked in surprise, that had been Kakashi.

"Sure, kid."

Shishi threw the bingo book towards his direction and the Hatake caught it and nodded in silent thanks. Afterwards he immersed himself in the book.

"Um, Kitsune-sama?"

Minato blinked in surprise again. His students were getting pretty bold. He could cope with Kakashi, but Rin too?

The lion-masked ANBU choked down a chuckle.

"Yes?"

"Do ANBU teams include medi-nin?"

"No, we don't. We do our mission or we do not return." Her steady voice flew in the clearing. "That or we return carried in the backs."

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi interrupted.

"They are returned dead. They are carried in the backs of fellow ANBU."

Rin's lips trembled at the thought. She wouldn't become an ANBU, ever. It seemed all too cruel. You had to do horrible things to keep Hi no Kuni safe, no matter the cost. Rin shuddered.

"Thank you for answering, Kitsune-sama."

Kitsune inclined her head.

Minato was surprised. Kitsune was a woman. That was pretty unusual, there were not many female ninja, and even less ANBU. This one had made it into taichou. She had to be really formidable.

"Shishi-san? This is an Iwa bingo book, right?"

"That's right." He smirked under the mask. "See anything you like?"

Minato's mind reeled. Anything he liked? It was not a menu! Kami-sama help him, this was crazy. He saw Kakashi nod.

"This one here is Kitsune-taichou."

The future Yondaime perked up.

"What does it say?"

Kakashi proceeded to scan the page.

"S-class," he read. "Do not approach under any circumstances."

Minato's team watched Kitsune-taichou's reaction. Or the lack of it. Minato himself shuddered inwardly. They had an S-class shinobi in the team. A female S-class shinobi who seemed to have quite the temper.

"Anything else?"

"Not much, it repeats not to engage in combat and to keep a safe distance." He hummed. "There are no jutsu listed. It seems no one has witnessed it to survive." Kakashi blinked. "They do not know anything besides how she looks, and she has the mask on. They call her Kitsune-dono."

Said ANBU tilted her head to the side.

"Ne, taichou." Shishi grinned underneath his mask. "Can we call you Kitsune-dono?"

"No."

And that was all. Just a simple 'no'. Amerikahyou twitched in annoyance.

"Rest." She commanded. "We leave at dawn."

Kitsune watched as everyone went to their respective tents. Her gaze lingered in Minato, who refused to go yet.

"You may go, I shall protect the camp."

The blonde nodded and received another nod in return. He went to his tent and lay down, sighing.

Outside, Kitsune-taichou gazed at the bright moon in the night sky. She jumped up and landed in a particularly big tree branch. The ANBU sat down waiting for dawn to arrive.

* * *

"Kitsune-sama?"

"Yes?"

Rin showed her the Konoha bingo book and pointed a particular page with her finger. There was a picture of a blonde-haired man with blue eyes and a cocky expression.

"Deidara?"

"Ah, so you do know him?"

She only received a nod of confirmation. Rin pursed her lips in concentration. She didn't understand. The Iwa bingo book had no information whatsoever of Kitsune-sama, but if she had encountered this Deidara there should be some kind of information about her techniques.

"You fought with him?"

Another nod of confirmation. Rin sighed inwardly. Surely if this Deidara had some kind of information about Kitsune-sama he would have reported it to the Tsuchikage, right?

"I don't understand."

Shishi perked up and started running at her side.

"You don't?"

Rin nodded.

"If this Deidara battled with Kitsune-sama he must have had reported some of her jutsu to the Tsuchikage, right?"

Shishi made a funny noise.

"Actually, it was not much of a fight. They talked a bit and she knocked him out." He shrugged. "He couldn't see anything so he couldn't report anything."

Rin exhaled. Kitsune-sama was that fast? She was a kunoichi, an ANBU and a taichou. She started to admire the woman.

"Kitsune-taichou." Warned Amerikahyou.

"I know." She turned to look at them, still running. "Little birds keep chirping."

Suddenly Shishi and Kuma switched positions, while Amerikahyou got the rear. Minato then understood. They were being watched by Iwa shinobi. How had he not… He cursed. He had been too distracted.


	9. Kiroi Senko, Chidori, Nakama

**Chapter 8.**** Kiroi Senko, Chidori, Nakama**

"_My brother will pay dearly for his betrayal." – Uchiha Sasuke to Namikaze Yoruko_

* * *

**Last time:**

"I know." She turned to look at them, still running. "Little birds keep chirping."

Suddenly Shishi and Kuma switched positions, while Amerikahyou got the rear. Minato then understood. They were being watched by Iwa shinobi. How had he not… He cursed. He had been too distracted.

* * *

Minato cursed quietly. The ANBU team had disappeared a while ago. Where were they? Hokage-sama had told him not to worry about the other squad, but still. They were in hostile territory. He watched as Kakashi charged forward to the enemy shinobi. The Hatake had mentioned that he had been working on a new jutsu. With a quick glance Minato could see that it was incomplete. Kakashi was risking it.

Kakashi failed to kill the Iwa shinobi, eliminating a clone in the process. Meanwhile Obito was trying to fend off another enemy. The man that Kakashi had tried to kill redirected his attacks towards the Uchiha, who was defenseless.

The Kiroi Senko flashed towards Obito, whisking him away from the shinobi. The real one stabbed Kakashi in his right shoulder. Again, Minato had to rescue his student from a certain death. He ordered Rin to heal Kakashi's wound. The girl complied quickly. She was scared, he could tell. Rin had no real experience in healing oozing wounds.

He sighed and proceeded to eliminate the Iwa shinobi. Minato turned around and ran towards his team, wanting to check up on them. Rin had finished healing Kakashi, and he was almost yelling at Obito, calling him a coward. Rin was standing there, unsure of what to do. She wanted to help Obito but Kakashi-kun was right.

The Namikaze called peace between the two and sighed. This was not good.

"Sensei, where is Kitsune-sama?"

He stilled and looked at Rin. What would he tell her? That they had to watch over themselves? That they were alone from now onwards? She was looking hopeful and confused. He knew she had a great admiration for Kitsune-taichou.

"They have their orders, Rin."

Her lips quivered but she nodded. She packed up her medical pouch and retreated, walking towards her teammates. Minato sighed and followed them.

* * *

Minato perked up. He looked around in the dark, searching for the disturbance. They had camped in the edge of the forest, and he had been on watch for the night. The Namikaze watched as a lone dark silhouette walked slowly out of the forest. The person glided with a kind of strange animal grace. He distinguished the white kitsune mask and relaxed.

He nodded at the woman and muttered a 'Kitsune-taichou'. The ANBU halted and nodded back. She pivoted and walked towards him.

"You wish to know why we left, am I right?"

Minato blinked. That was the longest sentence she had uttered in days. He nodded uncertainly.

"We have our orders. Still, we took care of three scouts heading towards this direction." She muttered.

The Kiroi Senko frowned. So basically, they had killed three of the five Iwa shinobi, indirectly helping them handle the situation.

"It seems the Uchiha is restless, you should talk to him about the Hatake."

Minato's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yoruko?"

But the ANBU was gone.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi watched warily as the shinobi woman glided towards him. He respected and admired her. It was very rare. A kunoichi made it to jounin, then to ANBU and then to taichou. Very strange indeed. She had this aura of power, it was dull and silent, beneath the surface.

"Kitsune-taichou."

"Hatake-san."

Kakashi blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected the honorific since he was beneath her. The masked boy watched as the ANBU sat down gracefully in front of him and watched him for like it seemed an eternity.

"What is the name of that raiton jutsu?"

"_Chidori_."

She nodded and muttered 'fitting name'. He watched her uncertainly. What did she want? He was honoured that she had decided to talk to him, but still. Moreover, what had his justu done to interest her?

"_Chidori_ is incomplete."

He sighed quietly and nodded.

"I know something is missing, but I do not know why."

He watched her nod again.

"That is because you restrain your movements in order to perform it. You need a wider vision, but that is impossible with you."

He tensed and she continued her explanation.

"Your vision is too slow and too narrow. To complete _Chidori _you would need a different set of eyes. Like the Sharingan or the Byakugan."

Her voice was a mere murmur, but the words flowed to him naturally. He nodded in understanding. That was why he had failed to eliminate that Iwa shinobi. He had been too focused in controlling the chakra input in _Chidori_ and his target to notice anything else.

"But then… I cannot use it."

He watched her shook her head in silent 'no'.

"You may improve it, but not complete it." She looked towards the sky. "There is a way to do so."

Kakashi nodded and leaned forward.

"You know of _Kage Bunshin_?" A nod. "Good, make three copies and watch north, east and south."

He complied and stood still. Kitsune-taichou remained silent, watching him. After a few minutes she nodded in approval.

"Cancel it."

The bunshin popped out and Kakashi blinked in surprise. The bunshin acted as memories. When he cancelled them the information flowed into his head. Basically, he could look towards four directions at once. If he could apply this to_ Chidori_...

"As you have noticed _Kage Bunshin_ is much more. You may use it in training, so that you can develop the jutsu faster."

He bowed low.

"Thank you, Kitsune-taichou."

She inclined her head.

* * *

Obito bumped into Kitsune-taichou. He blinked in surprise and blushed.

"Uh, hi Kitsune-taichou."

"Uchiha-san."

He fidgeted and looked around. Obito sighed in defeat.

"I think Kakashi hates me."

"He does not."

Obito stood there, stunned. Kakashi didn't hate him? But, they were always arguing. He was always degrading him, calling him a coward and a cry-baby.

"Oh."

* * *

Minato had been pushing back Iwa shinobi with the help of fellow Konoha ninja. He had been perfecting Hiraishiin. The speed had been doubled. The battlefield was a mess, there were bodies everywhere.

"Namikaze-san."

He turned towards the voice, startled. He sighed in relief when he saw Kitsune-taichou. She was as neat as always. No blood stains, no mud. How did she do that?

"There was a situation with your students. We found them a while ago. Come."

She pivoted and ran away, not looking back. He followed her swiftly through the woods to the entrance of what used to be a cave. Kitsune halted before entering the clearing.

"Kakashi-san has lost an eye and was stabbed, Uchiha-san is badly wounded, Rin-san has chakra exhaustion."

He nodded and dropped down, landing near Shishi-san. Kuma-san was treating Rin and Amerikahyou was missing.

"Kitsune-taichou."

Obito was calling for her. She followed Minato's previous actions and landed. The ANBU tilted her head.

"I have a request."

She nodded and dropped down gracefully and listened to the quiet words of the Uchiha. Kitsune nodded swiftly and rose.

"Kakashi-san, come."

The Hatake limped towards her and plopped down grunting. She proceeded to explain Obito's request and watched as Kakashi's eye widened.

"Don't you dare refuse it, Kakashi. It's a gift."

The boy nodded at Obito and looked at Kitsune-taichou. Somewhat he felt tranquil and safe. He relaxed and let Kitsune-sama do her work.

* * *

"Done."

Kakashi blinked. It was strange; one eye had his regular view of the world. But… the Sharingan was… weird. He felt a hand cover his Sharingan eye.

"Cover it. It will take a while to fully heal." She lowered his Konoha hitai-ate so it covered one eye and left the other one free. "Do not try to use it yet."

He nodded and rose. Meanwhile Kitsune-sama was finishing Obito's bandages, using chakra to heal the nasty wounds. She had covered the missing eye with a white cloth. Obito was grinning.

"Kitsune-sama!"

The taichou turned and nodded at Rin. The young kunoichi wobbled towards her and bowed low. Her lips were quivering and she seemed anxious.

"Thank you, thank you."

Her voice broke and Rin started to cry. The medi-nin in training fell before Kitsune-sama and covered her face with her hands. Kitsune-sama sat there, watching. She raised a hand and patted Rin's head. Her choking sobs were uncontrollable by now. Big tears fell on Kitsune-sama's ANBU cloak. Kakashi sat there, still. Obito was still grinning like an idiot.

"It is over."


	10. Victory in the Attack

**Chapter 9. Victory in the Attack**

"_Good enough never is." – Namikaze Yoruko to Kyuubi_

* * *

**Last time:**

Her voice broke and Rin started to cry. The medi-nin in training fell before Kitsune-sama and covered her face with her hands. Kitsune-sama sat there, watching. She raised a hand and patted Rin's head. Her choking sobs were uncontrollable by now. Big tears fell on Kitsune-sama's ANBU cloak. Kakashi sat there, still. Obito was still grinning like an idiot.

"It is over."

* * *

"Don't move."

"But-"

"Don't move."

"Kitsune-san-"

The glare that was sent his way silenced any mumbling words that tried to make a path through his mouth and died in his brain. So he decided to lay still and let the elder ninja do her job in silence, which was killing him inside slowly. He had questions and would like to voice them, but pure respect made him bite his tongue and wait until the kitsune-masked woman finished her chakra-handed scan.

Greenish glow enveloped her hands. It was a pleasant feeling, like when you stood still and actually felt what was around you. The grass, the wind, the sky, the chirping of a far away bird. A warm feeling buzzed from her hands into his body that made staying awake very hard. So he concentrated his efforts on gluing his gaze on Kitsune-san's face.

No, not face.

The kitsune mask on the ANBU's face was, putting it lightly, eerie. Eerie to the point that it sent shivers down his spine every once in a while. It was pure while porcelain with black and red markings. The eyes were slanted and outlined in blood red and implied slyness. There were three whiskers carved in black on each side of the ANBU mask.

Strangely enough it had ears. Fox ears. ANBU masks held animal traits, but they never went that far as to show ears or any kind of appendage. It fit Kitsune-san, but still, it was the scariest mask he had ever seen in all his short life.

"Good morning, Kitsune-san."

"Yamanaka-san."

The long haired man walked into the hospital room with a warm smile and long strides. His hair was pale blonde, a blatant sign of a clan of Konohagakure no Sato. The Yamanakas were feared by many outside, and inside, Konoha since their abilities reached into the sacred temple of one's mind where no one could ever reach.

"So, let's see. You wanted me to check his mind connections, yes?"

A nod later the Yamanaka shifted his gaze towards him and smiled even more than before. He approached the younger shinobi and sat on a near by chair. Wait, wait a minute. He wasn't going to poke around his head, was he? There was no way he would allow-

And he fainted.

"Feisty one, yes?"

* * *

"Kitsune-sama!"

"Rin."

"Kitsune-sama! I finally caught you!"

The younger kunoichi was panting and smiling at the same time her eyes twinkling with happiness. There were still bags under her eyes after the almost death experience of the open fields of war. War was no place for children, so she mourned silently for the young lives that they had lost.

Nevertheless the mission had been a huge success since the supply line that linked Iwa and their front lines had been severed ruthlessly, rendering them vulnerable. It was good, very good. Hiruzen had been clearly pleased and sad, but war was no time for mourning the lost ones.

If they won, which they would, there would be plenty of time to mourn the dead. Still, since she had seen the scene repeat endlessly before her eyes it didn't affect her as much as the first hundred times. It had progressed to a dull pain to nothing now. She wasn't made of ice, but she found that she did not care anymore as she used to.

"How is Obito-kun, Kitsune-sama? I heard he was getting better. Is he conscious?"

"Fine, his vitals are steady. Yes, he was conscious but fainted afterwards."

"Why would he faint, Kitsune-sama?"

That Rin liked to hear Kitsune's code name was an understatement. It had become like a prayer to her. She was sure that Kitsune-sama would always help her. Yes, she was a kunoichi already but, but Kitsune-sama was something on an entirely different level. To her she was like some sort of divine being that had been casted into their lives to guide them along the way.

Yes, Kitsune-sama was a woman of few words, but everything she said had meaning. She didn't do meaningless chatter and while Rin did like chatting once in a while she would endure it for Kitsune-sama.

"He was forcing his mind to stay awake while his body pleaded rest. He's too stubborn for his own good."

And Rin nodded and agreed, of course. Obito-kun was a headstrong person, which was known. A cry-baby too, but it's not like she couldn't understand. She had bawled her eyes out in front of Kitsune-sama, which was a source of embarrassment to her. She had to be strong, like Kitsune-sama.

Maybe, maybe when she had grown into a better kunoichi she would be allowed to call her Kitsune-oneesama. Yes, that would be nice, wouldn't it? She sincerely hoped that the ANBU taichou wouldn't mind. She didn't mind being called Kitsune-sama, but then again the only thing that bothered her had been being called Kitsune-dono. She wondered why.

"Is something on your mind, Rin?"

Yes, of course there was. Lots of things.

"Not really, Kitsune-sama. Just the usual."

And Kitsune-sama would nod because she understood that she didn't want to share everything with her, and Kitsune-sama would never pry into one's thoughts because that would be rude. Kitsune-sama liked to give her acquaintances space for themselves and people like Kakashi-kun respected her for that.

"Kitsune-sama, how is your team?"

"Fine, as always."

But there were sometimes when Kitsune-sama was too far away form her reach and it bothered her. Because she did want to become closer to her but she understood. She was an ANBU taichou and a female one no less, she was sure that secrecy was a really important trait of the organisation, after all they had codenames and masks to cover their real appeareance.

The only thing she knew about Kitsune-sama was that she had gold-like hair and pale skin. It was a start. Not many people were that pale, but it was common. The hair was another matter altogether. Gold-like hair was really rare in Konohagakure. For example, the Yamakana clan had pale blonde hair, but it was a dull colour, so no. The Namikazes, Minato-sensei, had gold-like hair, but that couldn't be. People could not be at two places at a time right? So it couldn't be his sister, Yoruko-sama.

Well, Yoruko-sama was from the future after all. It seemed far-fetched to her, but maybe, just maybe… She gazed at Kitsune-sama closely. No. Their stances didn't match and their way of talking was very different. Of course they weren't the same person. How silly.

* * *

"Kitsune-taichou."

"Kakashi-san."

Hatake Kakashi was a youth of few words, a trait he shared with Kitsune-taichou and so he enjoyed her company very much. Not that he would tell anyone. Maybe Kitsune-taichou already knew but didn't press the matter because he would be embarrassed.

After the whole Iwa mission was over their team, and Minato-sensei, had tried to keep contact with the ANBU taichou even if it was difficult. More than often she was out of Konohagakure on highly classified missions that not even Minato-sensei could see.

Rin liked Kitsune-taichou. Maybe a little too much, but the ANBU didn't seem to mind her presence nor her incessant chatter. From what he knew the medi-nin in training had the taichou in some kind of altar in that head of hers. Not that Kitsune-taichou knew, but it was far too obvious to the rest of the world.

His relationship with Obito had changed greatly although he would commit seppuku before acknowledging it. They would talk more and insult each other less and Kitsune-taichou's reassuring aura of calmness would give them heaps of help to get through with it.

Kitsune-taichou had been a wonderful companion. They sparred sometimes and she would give him tips and advice about his performance and how to improve it. His moves became subtle and with purpose, there was no unnecessary movement. He felt better about himself after a while and he wellep up the courage he had to talk about it with Kitsune-taichou.

She had merely tilted her head and answered that it was only natural to be more in tune with one's body when body and mind became one. Kitsune-taichou had also told him that he was making steady progress and that maybe she could help him with his _Chidori_.

Now that had caught his attention. He remembered when the taichou showed him the multiple uses of _Kage Bunshin _and told him that while he could improve it slightly he wouldn't be able to complete it. But now, now he had Obito's gift. His Sharingan eye. Temptation had almost gotten the best of him because he had itched to use it. Instead he repeated like a mantra that it had to heal fully before thinking of removing the headband.

But when they had started his _Chidori_ training he had been left disappointed. Taichou had offered him advice, yes. But he still could not grasp the meaning behind her words and it irked him that Kitsune-taichou wasn't giving him any guiding path to follow.

"Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness."

He even went to Minato-sensei's house asking for advice on it but he had looked at him with a faraway look and smiled down at him. Sometimes he didn't understand Minato-sensei at all.

"If Kitsune told you that it must mean that you should think about the solution of the riddle for yourself."

And so, he left, disappointed, Minato-sensei's house not before catching movement in the front garden. There were playing Obito's cousin, Itachi, and Minato-sensei's little sister, Yoruko-san. Obviously it wasn't the kind of playing that you saw at the parks. They were quietly laughing and making little sound.

He approached them. He wasn't busy anyways. Yoruko-san had whipped her head when she sensed him approach that made him nervous. Was he that obvious? Maybe he had to work on his stealth.

"Ah, hello there, Kakashi-kun."

Civilians were strange creatures to him. Always smiling so carelessly, their emotions showing through every bit of movement of their bodies. Walking and shopping and chatting as if there wasn't anything else in this world but their little bubble-worlds of happiness.

Yoruko-san was the same. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, she was a serious kunoichi. Turns out she wasn't after all. She had that bubbly contagious laughter that made stone crack up and smile back at her in utter happiness.

"Good evening, Yoruko-san."

She smiled, again.

"Likewise. By the way, you should drop the honorific, it makes me feel old."

The young Uchiha boy laughed merrily at this statement and made a meaningless remark. Something along the lines of 'you'd be pretty anyways, Yoruko-nee'. It would seem the Uchiha heir had grown attached to Minato-sensei's female replica.

"You look like a civilian, Yoruko-san."

The young Namikaze huffed.

"I told you to drop the honorific, Kakashi-kun." She shifted soundlessly in the grass. "Do I feel like a civilian?"

And so the Hatake looked, and really looked at Yoruko-san. No. No, she did not feel like a civilian at all. First of all, even if she was all smiles and politeness there was a sharp edge to her composure and manners. Almost non-existing to the naked eye, the eye of a civilian, but for a shinobi appearance was a lifeline.

There was an air of self-assurance, of knowing that even if she were to be attacked now she would be unharmed, and even an underlying threat that if the young Uchiha were to be touched blood would run. Civilians could be self-assured, yes, but not in this kind of way.

"You have your answer."

And something in Kakashi's mind clicked.

* * *

"Kitsune-taichou, I think I understand now."

So Kitsune waited for his answer patiently, letting him chew over his thoughts and discard unimportant information that always roamed inside one's mind. Patiently, she let herself drop to the ground graciously, grass not even crunching underneath the weight, and waited.

She watched as he performed a flowing set of katas and finished creating his almost complete _Chidori_. When he finished his focus was still on Kitsune-taichou, and he found he was pleased with himself. He could keep his focus on his target while doing other things.

"Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness."

He frowned. He had already discovered the meaning-

"Thereby you can be the director of the opponent's fate."

Kakashi then truly saw the full meaning of Kitsune-taichou's teachings so he bowed deeply and made a request. For some seconds he thought he was going to be rejected but he felt rather than saw Kitsune-taichou's pleased aura wash over him and then he knew he had not been rejected.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the 2000+ update of today.**


	11. War is Deception

**Sealed in the Web of Time**

**Chapter 10. War is Deception **

_"Reject your sense of injury and the injury itself disappears." - Yoruko to Konohamaru**  
**_

* * *

**Last time:**

"Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness."

He frowned. He had already discovered the meaning-

"Thereby you can be the director of the opponent's fate."

Kakashi then truly saw the full meaning of Kitsune-taichou's teachings so he bowed deeply and made a request. For some seconds he thought he was going to be rejected but he felt rather than saw Kitsune-taichou's pleased aura wash over him and then he knew he had not been rejected.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?"

His reflection frowned and shifted away to face the windows. The day was soothingly warm, like always, and the sun was lazily setting in the horizon. Konoha had always been known by its gentle weather, to the point where it hadn't seen snow in decades.

"You know the reason, Minato." She sighed.

He parted his lips and exhaled. Yoruko was hard to deal with. Whenever he asked an unwanted question she smiled icily and clammed up inside her mind.

She had graced him with the information that her and Kitsune-taichou were the same being. First, he had been angry with her and with himself for not being able to recognise her behind her ANBU persona. His anger passed then to the Sandaime Hokage. Why hadn't he told him that his daughter, now his twin sister, would be promoted to ANBU captain?

"You two didn't trust me enough to tell me this?" Minato snapped.

It was a low blow and he could see in her eyes that it had hurt her somehow. He felt guilty and almost apologized, but he wanted answers and was going to get them no matter what

"Hiruzen and I…" she bit her lower lip. "We had a deal."

A deal. They had a deal, _of course_.

"He didn't want you outside Konohagakure no Sato at all." She shifted on the couch and looked at him, eyes somewhere lost inside her mindscape. "I offered myself to him and he promoted me to ANBU taichou so I could escort you on your field missions."

Her lips curled upwards unpleasantly, a fake smile planted itself on her pale face. Cold and unnatural. His insides flipped in disgust and he had to choke down the whine that was making its way up his throat.

"That's it." Yoruko stated.

She looked away again, towards the window. Minato furrowed his golden brows and walked softly towards her, like when approaching a wary animal that could run away at any moment. Her body noticeably tensed, ready to pounce away. Pursing his lips slightly he touched her naked shoulder, trying to convey his feelings through his body warmth and language.

Still tense, Yoruko's eyes peeked from the corner of her eyes, gold-like hair shadowing the twin blue gems. He bent down and hugged her carefully but firmly. She relaxed somewhat and accepted the hug half-heartedly. She wasn't rejecting him, which sent a spark of hope to his heart.

"Sister." He called softly.

Her eyes widened visibly and she turned to face him fully. It was the first time that he had used the term with her and meant it. In another time she had been his daughter, that would never go away, but right now they were brother and sister. Twin bodies with the same soul.

"Yes, brother?" she smiled while murmuring the words.

Now the smile did reach her stunning eyes, which shone under the setting sun. It filled him with giddy warmth and he welcomed the feeling with open arms.

"I am angry with you and Sandaime-sama." He watched as her shoulders sagged slightly. "But I am angrier at myself because I didn't notice that you and Kitsune-taichou were one and the same person. This shows that we-"

"Don't know each other at all." She caught his flinch and smiled. "Yes, it is true. But it is not your fault." Her smile died. "I am reluctant to show myself to others." Her eyes went cold. "Father or not."

* * *

"Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime startled and blinked in confusion as he looked around his office. In a shadowed corner was one of his ANBU taichou, more specifically the only female captain that there was at the moment. He watched as the kitsune-masked woman bowed in respect.

"Yes?" He acknowledged.

"Hatake Kakashi has requested of me that I be his instructor in the art of assassination. He pleads to be admitted into ANBU as an apprentice to me." She paused. "That is all."

"I see." The weary Hokage sighed. "I see."

He gazed at the sly woman fondly. She had not told them everything about the future, her past present, but evidently she knew more than she let on. When Orochimaru had been chased out of the village for using unwilling human specimens in his twisted experiments Yoruko hadn't batted an eyelash at the outrage.

At first he had been confused and an angry feeling of betrayal had bubbled up his throat. The woman just stared at him and shrugged her shoulders slightly saying that it wasn't that relevant at all. After a while, when his anger had been drowned, he understood that for someone that had already lived through this it didn't matter as much as it had the first time.

Still, maybe Orochimaru could have been saved from himself. When he had presented this idea to her she had chuckled madly at him, eyes shinning in mirthless laughter.

"_Orochimaru isn't attracted to the dark, Hiruzen. He is the dark. No one could save him, not even me. I killed him to put him out of his misery."_

The blinding truth had hurt more than he had let on.

"_He even said thank you."_

"I don't think Minato-kun will like this-"

"He doesn't have to."

He blinked slowly and realized that yes, his opinion didn't matter. After all Hatake Kakashi was a jounin now, capable of taking care of himself. Even so a good word from a person like the young Namikaze could do wonders in ANBU.

"It would do good that you agreed to this. After all it is possible that when you make Minato Hokage-"

"How do you know that?" He hissed.

"It is widely known that with Orochimaru out of the picture the next best candidate is Minato. Plus, I'm his daughter, I should know." She answered emotionlessly.

Of course. Sometimes he forgot that the woman in front of him was from another time and that she used the information to her advantage. He had tried to keep tabs on her but it was almost impossible to know what she was planning. She seemed to like the Uchihas to an extent, was fond of the Hatake and borderline hated the Hyuga clan.

"Fine." He sighed. "I will make the proper arrangements so that he is apprenticed to you. I swear, one of these days you are going to give me an aneurism."

"Getting old, are we?"

"Cheeky brat." He chuckled.

* * *

"Let it be known, I have chosen my heir, the next Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato!" The crowd boomed with excitement. "With him may the Will of Fire pass on to the next generations!"

Kitsune-taichou watched the ceremony in a detached manner, standing right behind her current Hokage soon to be retired from active duty. Minato stepped forward and the people of the village stood in awe in front of their new leader.

The Will of Fire was a fickle being. It could change from morning to evening and one day it would leave you behind hopping into the new generations of young ones, driven by the desire to prove themselves.

_How foolish_.

It was amusing to watch how nervous the crowd got when ANBU made themselves visible to the naked eye. She chuckled inwardly. If it weren't for ANBU Konoha wouldn't have made it to the point where she was today. And _Ne_. _Ne_ was dangerous to the village, but also an advantage. Danzo was a dangerous fellow, cunning like an old war hawk. But well, she was a fox borrowing a tiger's skin, wasn't she.

She smiled darkly behind her eerie mask.

* * *

Hands slithered down to her hips, touch almost non-existent, feather-like fingers. Her body shuddered and trembled.

"**Having fun, dearest?**"

Her eyes snapped open. Feet underwater, warm flesh behind her. Her cage-mind, like he liked to call it, was to put it simple, a sewer. Years and years hadn't changed her mindscape in the slightest. The only change was that there was no gargantuan mass of chakra behind the seal.

Instead she was in said monster's lap, sitting in some kind of olden sofa, naked feet touching lukewarm water. How unpleasant.

"**Not talking, are we?**"

No, she wasn't willing to talk to him. She wouldn't fall into his mind games, not again. He liked to play with her, incapacitating her body and dressing her like some doll. Then he feigned love and adoration.

One time he had even given her the illusion of being pregnant. With demon children inside her belly. The thought brought acid to her mouth.

"If you'd be so kind as to release me, I have a mission tomorrow morning."

Damn it all. She felt the body of the man-beast-monster tremble in a dark chuckle. A single shiver went through her spine.

"**Ah, how kind of you to let me hear your lovely voice.**"

The fabric of her elaborated furisode rustled when the demon shifted and made her look up to him. A devilish handsome face looked back at her. Burning red eyes full of rage into her stormy ones. The furisode was one she had not seen before. Sky so blue with puffy clouds embroidered with pearls and other jewels. Yellow dragons with jade eyes and blood red foxes with sapphire eyes looking back at her.

"Why?"

His smile was twisted and fanged and feral.

"**Who knows?**"

And all the years, decades, and centuries of her life repeating itself in front of her came crashing down. Her body trembled and she choked a sob. The beast kissed her forehead softy. She was feeling nauseous.

"**Now, don't cry, dearest.**" He murmured. "**I'm sure it'll be over soon.**"

Her eyes widened in false hope and now she really looked at him. Wondering what had she done to deserve this fate and if she would ever be truly free. He simply smiled back at her, impossibly red eyes clashing with her sky ones.

"I hope I truly die soon."

Sharp nails pierced the furisode and drew blood from her right hip. There was no pain, there was no pain. The monster's smile died but returned with vengeance. Twisted feelings inside it.

"**That would be no fun.**"

Her lips twitched and in a moment of weakness she rested her head on his shoulder, black fabric of his kimono coming into view. Musky scent. Pines, smoke, ashes.

* * *

**The saying that Kitsune-taichou used to make Kakashi understand is actually a famous quote by Sun Tzu, featured in his book** _The Art of War._

"_Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness. Thereby you can be the director of the opponent's fate."_


End file.
